A Helpful Assistant
by x-staubrey-x
Summary: AU Staubrey. Aubrey has her own law consulting firm, Stacie is her assistant. Stacie discovers Aubrey has a very specific way of relaxing before important meetings...
1. Chapter 1

Stacie groaned softly as she settled back at her desk, reaching down surreptitiously to massage one of her calves.

"Too many trips to the copier again, Stacie?" Her boss asked her sympathetically on her way by with her third cup of coffee.

The brunette heaved a deep sigh, starting to respond, but her boss was already back through her office door, letting it swing mostly closed as she settled in, sipping her coffee. Stacie shook her head and shifted to massage to her sore feet. It certainly wasn't her fault they installed the copier on the far side of the floor – and it wasn't Aubrey's fault that she needed things copied a hundred times a day.

She'd been Aubrey's assistant for not quite a year, on her fifth attempt at finding a steady job in the field. Her first boss had been a kindly older man, but his second heart attack had forced his retirement, and there'd been no other job open for Stacie that wouldn't have required more sucking up than she was willing to do. Her second boss had tried to convince her that assistants always worked until 3 a.m. Stacie didn't mind long hours. She didn't have a life for them to interfere with anyway. Still, if she wanted to work eighteen hour days seven days a week, she could have gone to law school – and then she wouldn't be holding down assistant jobs for crap pay and no benefits. The third and fourth jobs...well, the less said about those, the better.

Then Stacie had come to Posen and Associates, a tiny law firm that consisted of Aubrey Posen and her partner, the elderly man whose practice she had taken over. He was near retirement, but apparently didn't like his wife all that much – so a young, ambitious lawyer who could take over his practice while not making him work too hard fit him like a glove.

Aubrey also had two paralegals who worked for her, but Stacie rarely saw them much. They worked on another floor of the office building where the law firm had its offices, and they shared them with two other such firms, so Stacie basically only knew them as names on interoffice mail envelopes.

Aubrey Posen had made a reputation for herself as a trial lawyer right out of law school when she was too young to be taken seriously at first – now in her late twenties, she practiced mostly as a trial consultant to larger firms. She still cut quite an imposing figure on the rare occasions she actually went to a trial, though – fit, blonde, long legs, cold green eyes – she was the very image of a ruthless, bloodsucking lawyer.

Stacie wasn't one to be intimidated easily and she thought Aubrey was actually pretty nice behind the facade – quiet and private about herself, but always composed, with a ready smile. She was also one of the few lawyers Stacie had met that didn't treat their assistants like slaves. She wasn't one of those fruity saccharine types either. When she asked you to call her Aubrey, it wasn't patronizing. When she asked you to get coffee for her, it was because she couldn't get it herself at the moment, being stuck on a conference call or coming in a bit late and needing to rush straight to a meeting.

Of course, by this point in Stacie's career with her, she'd barely gotten up the courage to call her anything at all, which was a strange for the normally over confident, flirty Stacie. Stacie had reason to be confident - she was strikingly beautiful. Mid-twenties, tall with longer legs than even Aubrey, slender with long brown hair and a body that makes everyone turn to look, male or female, straight or gay. As for her own orientation, Stacie had dated plenty of men but she was much more interested in women. She'd never been into relationships and hadn't ever been in a serious one. She had fun and left it at that because anything more was too risky.

Stacie didn't know much about Aubrey's personal life. She'd heard something through the grapevine about a law professor, a relationship that ended messy. Aubrey certainly didn't discuss her love life at work though. She was one of those people who you'd finish telling your life story to and then realize she hasn't said a thing about herself.

So far, Stacie's time working for Aubrey had consisted entirely of variations on the exchange that just occurred though – basic pleasantries, small talk, and the like. They'd had a couple of very pleasant conversations over coffee and bagels, and Aubrey took Stacie out to dinner a few times with the rest of the firm to celebrate a particularly big account, so Stacie hesitantly considered them friends – or at least friendly co-workers.

"Stacie?"

The brunette looked up immediately when Aubrey called her name, and got up – wincing again at the ache in her feet and ankles – to see what she wanted.

Aubrey looked up, her Bluetooth phone at her ear and her desk covered with paper. "Stace," she said, muting her phone again, "I can't find those contract copies they sent over last week."

Stacie nodded. "They're filed, I'll get them." The younger girl stepped to the corner of Aubrey's office where her master files were kept, quickly rifling through a couple of drawers. This wasn't unusual – Aubrey was a very good lawyer, but she preferred to do everything electronically – by email or scan. Paper documents just got in her way, and she had no patience for them. So Stacie kept the files herself, so that Aubrey didn't have to worry about keeping track of documents she hated dealing with anyway.

It's funny, looking back – they'd never actually discussed that, but Stacie had just sort of done it that way without thinking, and Aubrey had never questioned it. In hindsight, that probably should have told Stacie something.

Stacie pulled the file Aubrey was looking for, slipping it onto the desk.

"Yes," Aubrey was saying into the phone, "I've got them right here." She gave Stacie a grateful look. "Yes, you were saying – about the land agreements?" Aubrey glanced up at Stacie, and the brunette nodded, flipping the file open and paging to the document she needed. It was another thing Stacie did without ever having been asked.

Stacie stayed there for the rest of the call, flipping to this page or that as she tried to follow half a conversation – at this point in her work relationship with Aubrey, she'd gotten pretty good at it. Finally, the blonde disconnected the call and rolled her eyes.

"Idiot," she muttered. She shook her head, looking at the large crystal clock on her desk. "I've got a meeting in just a few minutes – make sure I'm not disturbed, okay?"

"No problem," Stacie assured her, re-closing the file and returning it to its drawer, slipping out of the office and closing the door behind her.

This was also common. A few times a week, clients – or prospective clients – would come by. Aubrey's practice depended on these meetings – basically, they were sales pitches. Thus, especially after a call like the one she'd just finished, talking to some annoying mouthpiece somewhere, she'd take a few minutes to relax and get herself together before the meeting, so that she could go in and blow their socks off with the Posen legal machine. In other words, to make herself look so frighteningly competent and ruthless that the clients just wouldn't be able to imagine winning without her – and more importantly, unable to imagine losing with her.

And it definitely worked – Stacie could attest to that, having sat in on a few of these meetings. She wouldn't be surprised if quite a few of Aubrey's clients didn't hire her just to make absolutely sure their opponents couldn't.

Stacie went back to her desk, sinking gratefully back down into her chair – a large, comfortable, swiveling and tilting thing. Aubrey spared no expense on the office furniture, something Stacie appreciated greatly after years of being the assistant in the "ergonomic" chair that made her feel like she was ninety years old when she went home at the end of the day.

These quiet times that Aubrey spent before meetings were private – Stacie would always stop calls going to her phone, and make anyone who showed up to see her wait. Aubrey's office door had no windows and the blonde never talked about it, so Stacie never knew what she did to compose herself for a meeting.

No doubt, had Stacie thought about it, she might have guessed. One of her friends from college became a surgeon – according to him, it's much more common than most people think. Aubrey did the same thing that any number of surgeons, pilots, athletes, performers, and other high-stress professionals do to calm themselves when they really need to be steady and relaxed – she got herself off. The surge of endorphins and other positive mood-affecting things that orgasm creates are more effective for calm and focus than just about any man-made drug could ever be – and cheaper, too.

So, this particular day is the day that the inevitable finally happened. A faulty latch on Aubrey's office door, of all things, changed Stacie's life. The brunette heard a slight click, and saw Aubrey's door inch open, as happens with latches that don't quite fit right anymore. Stacie's desk sits just outside Aubrey's door in their little corner of the floor, so the younger girl saw it immediately. Without thinking, Stacie got up to close the door again, and, quite by accident – she swears – glanced in through the two-inch-wide crack of open doorway.

Her composed, oh-so-private boss had her chair swiveled sideways and leaned back, one of her long legs up on the desk, and her hand under her skirt. Her head was thrown back, her eyes closed, and her lips slightly parted. If it hadn't been for the visible movement of her hand between her legs – and the death grip her other hand had on the arm of her chair – Stacie might have thought she was asleep.

Stacie's stomach immediately tied in knots and she felt heat rise to her cheeks - but she did exactly what any good assistant would do. She set a world record for the slowest, quietest closing of a door in the history of mankind, and crept back to her desk, where she sat perfectly still, waiting to see if she woke up from what had to be a dream. If it hadn't been for Stacie's eyes being open wide enough to actually roll out of her head if she'd so much as sneezed, no one walking by would think anything odd had just happened.

Two minutes later, Aubrey left her office and went to the meeting – head to toe a calm, confident lawyer. Fortunately for Stacie, the blonde didn't look at her as she went. Stacie hadn't managed to get her eyes back to their normal size yet. After a lot of thought, Stacie realized nothing was changed. Aubrey obviously hadn't seen her, and nobody else had to know. She could pretend it hadn't happened. The desperate thoughts of the naïve.

Days when Aubrey had meetings took on a whole different perspective for Stacie. Aubrey would close her door for her private time a little before that day's meeting, and Stacie would suddenly find herself totally incapable of concentrating on anything. She carefully kept from thinking about what her boss was doing. Because if she thought about it, she pictured it, and that certainly didn't help.

Stacie attempted to fool herself into thinking she wasn't aroused by the whole idea but it was futile. Of course she was. But it was also very confusing. Aubrey was gorgeous, that was obvious, but given her history of being straight and her general private attitude – and her being Stacie's boss – Stacie had never looked at her through that particular lens. Slowly, over the weeks that followed, Stacie found ways to excuse thinking about it. Like any single girl, Stacie needed her relaxation too, and since she hadn't even been hooking up casually lately, she felt she could certainly be forgiven if her mind happened to fix on the only sex-related thing to happen to her in a while. If what she had seen in Aubrey's office happened to pop into her head when she was taking care of herself – usually near the end – that's only natural, since her brain had to be seeking any clear image to focus on. This made perfect sense to Stacie, and she resolved not to feel badly about it.

Stacie knew she was in trouble about two months after her accidental spying, when she realized that she had been sitting at her desk, waiting for Aubrey to come out for a meeting, and had been contemplating ways she might tamper with the door handle to get it to pop open again. Stacie stared at it, willing the door to slip open, and give her just one more glimpse. She told herself that she just needed to see it once more, and that would satisfy the curiosity that had been raging in her.

Finally, after Aubrey had left for a meeting one day, Stacie went into her office to file some things, and caught sight of something light-colored under her desk. In retrospect, Stacie convinced herself that she thought there were some papers that had slipped off the desk. When she knelt down to get them, she found herself holding a pair of lacy white panties. Even that might not have been enough to doom her – but then a fragrance caught her nose. A fragrance Stacie had not experienced in too long. She could smell Aubrey on those panties, and that sensory addition to the image in her head sent a quiver through her breast – and parts beyond.

The panties were halfway into Stacie's pocket before she realized that Aubrey would probably look for them later. Stacie replaced them under the desk, slunk back out to her own desk, and wondered how long it would take to get the delicious, softly musky-sweet smell of her out of her nose. That night, Stacie found some of the strongest, spiciest food she could at a takeout place and breathed so deep she half-wondered if she were trying to actually scour her sinuses completely down to the bone. After that, Stacie tried to erase the whole thing from her mind – and might have been able to, if not for their upstairs neighbors.

One day, Aubrey had a meeting scheduled with a huge client – a major downtown firm, the sort that could be a cash cow for their little firm for years, if Aubrey made the right first impression and nailed the first job they gave her. Aubrey had been stressing the meeting for two weeks – she'd been as short-tempered as Stacie had ever seen her. Her emails to the paralegals got more and more demanding and frustrated, and she wasn't talking to anyone. To top it all off, on the day of the meeting where she expected to be hired – or not – the offices above theirs were remodeling their offices. Saws, drills, hammers – you name it.

Stacie was sitting at her desk. The meeting was in five minutes. Aubrey hadn't come out of her office, and Stacie was worried. Stacie hadn't really put two and two together - but she thought that maybe Aubrey had fallen asleep...afterwards. That's happened to Stacie herself several times, so she knew how easy it is to drift off after a well-needed orgasm.

Stacie will never know what she hoped, subconsciously, might be going on, but before she could think, the brunette was up, and knocked lightly on Aubrey's office door. There was no answer.

Stacie knocked again, slightly harder – still no answer.

So, thinking that Stacie could explain it away if she caught Aubrey asleep with her hand up her skirt – or die of embarrassment, whichever – she opened the door.

Aubrey wasn't asleep. Fortunately for Stacie, she had her eyes closed, and she wasn't listening for the door to open. She was leaned back in her chair, her leg on the desk like before, her hand working furiously. Her head was back, her eyes closed – but her expression wasn't the dreamy look of a woman who has just had an orgasm, or even the straining look of a woman who's very close to one. It was the frustrated, desperate look of a woman who simply cannot quite get there.

Stacie stared at her, thoughts she'll never remember racing through her head – and then the power saw on the floor above screamed again, and Aubrey actually groaned in frustration, shaking her head. Stacie realized the problem immediately, having been there many times herself, and her mind slammed into one of those walls that we are all sometimes presented with in our lives.

Stacie had two choices, and just two. If she did the ethical, professional thing and left Aubrey alone, she kept her job safe – but the firm risked losing a huge account, the kind of blow to a reputation from which lawyers sometimes don't recover. Nobody wants to hire the consultant that the big boys didn't think was good enough. If Aubrey went into that meeting stressed, tired, angry – and now sexually frustrated – and tried to impress a dozen or so veteran male lawyers...

One choice was good for Stacie. One might be good for Aubrey. It was probably one of those hints, in retrospect, that Stacie ultimately chose the one that was good for Aubrey and potentially disastrous for herself. Stacie's brain was turned off. Aubrey was the best boss Stacie had ever had, and she dared to think of her as a friend. Stacie had to help her – and she only knew one way to do that.

Stacie walked into her office, closed the door very softly, walked around her desk – and before Aubrey even knew Stacie was there, she knelt down, carefully not touching her, leaned in, and ran her tongue over and between Aubrey's desperately moving fingers.

Stacie has no doubt that, had Aubrey not been as close as she was, as desperate as she was, or as frustrated as she was, Stacie would have either been kicked in the face, fired, arrested, sued, or all of the above. However, Aubrey was way too close for that. Her fingers, like the rest of her, froze at the first touch of Stacie's tongue, in shock – but Stacie didn't waste any time. The flat of her tongue pushed Aubrey's fingers aside, stroked over her clit, and started to flutter – that was all it took. What Aubrey's fingers could not accomplish, thanks to stress and a power saw, Stacie's warm, wet, soft tongue, combined with surprise, managed beautifully.

Aubrey's frozen shock turned directly into rigidity, and her body locked up tight. Stacie felt her spasm, heard a deep gasp, and then Stacie's mouth was flooded with the sweet, tangy taste of her. Aubrey's breathing stopped for a good fifteen seconds as the spasms continued, and then she went limp with a sigh of suddenly released breath.

Stacie licked her gently through her orgasm, and stopped when she relaxed. The brunette leaned back on her knees, glancing up at Aubrey's face. She'll never know how she had the courage to do that.

Aubrey's head was still back, but her eyes were wide open, staring straight up at the ceiling. Her lips were parted, her breathing still shaky. She slowly raised her head to look at Stacie, and those green eyes were wide with shock, her face still flushed from her orgasm.

Stacie couldn't bear to meet that gaze, so she licked her lips clean, stood up – without touching Aubrey – and walked out of the blonde's office, opening the door and closing it behind her as though nothing at all had happened.

Stacie knew two things for sure at that point – she would need a new job, and she would never forget what Aubrey tasted like.

Two minutes later, exactly the time at which the meeting was scheduled to start, Aubrey opened her door and walked past Stacie without a glance, striding off to the meeting.

Stacie figured she now had until the meeting ended to pack up her things and run for her life, but she couldn't make myself move. Belatedly, she thought about where her tongue had just been, her mind whirling to process the sensory data. Velvety soft, warm skin. That sweetly tangy scent that Stacie knew would haunt her dreams. A taste that made her want nothing more in the world than one more lick.

Stacie sat there dumbly, reliving the experience over and over in her head, wishing she had an office with a door. For a long time she was unable to move or think clearly. Her thoughts waffled constantly between shock at what she had just done, fear of her career ending, and an arousal that had her throbbing and squirming in her chair.

* * *

**A/N - This is definitely not over. Please keep me motivated and comment! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

"Stacie?" The sound of her name brought Stacie's head up with a jerk. She looked up – into cold green eyes, staring down at her.

Aubrey looked at the striking brunette and Stacie tried to clear the apprehension from her eyes as she gazed back. And it was crystal clear that neither of them knew what the hell to say.

"We got the account," Aubrey said finally.

Stacie managed a smile that tried to reach her eyes. "That's wonderful. Congratulations."

Aubrey nodded slowly. "I'm...going home for the day – I think I need a little vacation." She looked around uncomfortably – it was the first time Stacie can ever remember having seen the blonde looking awkward. "Finish up the paperwork for the week while I'm gone...I'll see you on Monday."

Stacie tried her best not to let her chin hit the desk. She wasn't fired? "Of course," Stacie finally stammered. "Have a good vacation."

Stacie wasn't deluding herself – Aubrey wasn't inviting her to keep doing anything, she was just a decent enough person not to fire her for trying to help, no matter how inappropriate what Stacie had done had been. By the time Aubrey came back on Monday, Stacie had beaten herself up enough over the whole thing to be committed to acting as though it had never happened, and Aubrey seemed to want to pretend the same. That was fine with Stacie. She never wanted to feel that awful sinking feeling again – that feeling that you've just totally screwed up your life.

Nevertheless, life went more or less back to normal after that. Their interactions were polite and professional, and they slowly lost the awkwardness around each other, moving back to where they could smile and make small talk without feeling like fools.

Eventually, Stacie convinced herself that Aubrey had practically forgotten all about it. Stacie, of course, had not. Aubrey now featured prominently in her fantasies, no matter how hard she tried to change that. She had never really been attracted to an older woman before, though Aubrey was just a few years older than herself. Stacie was sure the danger of the whole occurrence helped with the eroticism of it but she just couldn't help herself. Every night, Stacie writhed against her own fingers, tasting and smelling and feeling Aubrey against her lips, again and again.

* * *

"Stacie?" Aubrey's voice sounded urgent.

Stacie rose from her desk, hurrying into Aubrey's office.

Her boss looked up, muting her phone. "Did we ever hear back from that appraiser guy? I need his figures."

"I don't think so," Stacie answered. "Let me check the mail stack again." She rushed out and down the hall to the mail desk, checking out box, but there was nothing new. She headed back to Aubrey's office.

"No, I'm telling you," the blonde was saying angrily into her phone, "she can't sign the settlement until the appraiser confirms those numbers. I'm not going to advise anyone to sign it blind, and neither are her attorneys." Aubrey looked up at Stacie hopefully, but the younger girl just shook her head. Aubrey gritted her teeth, mouthing several things she couldn't say aloud.

"No," she said again into the phone, "you're not listening to me...we can't...yes...no...well, that might be possible. Will he agree to that?" Then her eyes widened. "On their way? You can't be serious. I can't advise..."

Stacie waited attentively, in case Aubrey needed anything else. She found her eyes drifting to the chair behind Aubrey where she stood at her desk, the memories burning through my brain.

Suddenly Stacie realized Aubrey was signaling to her. Stacie straightened.

"Yes," Aubrey was saying, "we can be ready by then. Our conference room will be fine. No, it's their call whether or not to call in the client. Yes. Fine." She hung up, growling in annoyance.

"What's going on?" Stacie asked.

"The ass wants to change the deal," she sighed, plopping down into her chair and rubbing her forehead. "They put together a new agreement, they want my opinion of it, and they're already on their way – we're meeting downstairs in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" Stacie said, taken aback.

"I know, damn it," she growled. "I hate last minute meetings."

"Will you be ready?" Dimly, some part of Stacie's brain sensed an opportunity. "The client will be there, it sounded like."

"Yes," Aubrey said, suddenly worried. "They're coming along – and they weren't too happy the last time."

Stacie smiled a little nervously. "Do you have everything you need?"

Aubrey sighed, leaning her head back in her chair, obviously displeased. "More or less."

Something in Stacie's brain told her that it was now or never, and she couldn't stop herself. Not looking at Aubrey, Stacie stepped around the desk and took the arm of her chair, swiveling it toward herself. Aubrey stared at her assistant in surprise as Stacie knelt down, gripping Aubrey's wrists where they laid on the armrests, and held them down.

"Stacie, what..." Aubrey breathed, wide eyed.

Still unable to look up at the blonde, Stacie leaned in, her head pushing her skirt up.

"Are you crazy?" She gasped. "Stacie, I can't..."

Again dimly, some part of Stacie's brain registered only that Aubrey did not tell her to stop. Before the blonde could say anything else, Stacie's lips were nibbling on her through her panties, her warm breath washing over Aubrey. Stacie heard her gasp, her arms flexing under the brunette's grip as she tried to squirm away, but Stacie was past rational thought. Holding Aubrey's wrists firmly, Stacie gave her panty-covered center a long, firm lick, and then another, feeling her soft outer lips opening under her tongue, seeking out the spot within that she hoped would obliterate Aubrey's resistance.

"Stacie," Aubrey gasped again, "please, you can't..." Her words were cut off with a surprised little noise as Stacie's tongue found her clit, lashing it through the material. Aubrey shuddered deeply, her arms relaxing momentarily – just long enough for Stacie to release one of her arms, pull her panties aside, and burrow her tongue into the spot that she had been dreaming about for weeks. Stacie immediately lost herself in the sweet, silky velvet of Aubrey's slit under her tongue, the heat of the opening into Aubrey's body, and the way the blonde trembled as Stacie's tongue eagerly explored her soft folds.

"It's okay," Stacie lifted her tongue long enough to murmur, and before Aubrey could respond, Stacie lashed her tongue over her bare clit, feeling the now-erect little nub under her tongue. The moment Stacie felt it, she let her tongue flutter, knowing exactly what that sensation feels like, knowing that no woman she'd ever met can pull away from anything that feels that good. Whatever Aubrey had been about to say was lost in a choked gasp as she wriggled nearly off the chair, her body squirming wildly. Stacie chanced a look up at her now, and reveled in the chest heaving with anxious, excited breaths, the wide eyes once again staring upwards at the ceiling.

Stacie's tongue slowed, giving her gentle, luxurious licks. She felt Aubrey shudder again...and the blonde's eyes drifted closed. Stacie exulted, her own arousal throbbing within her as she burrowed her tongue deeper, swirling it lightly around Aubrey's clit and then dipping it inside her, holding in a moan as her sweet, tangy flavor coated Stacie's tongue. Aubrey's body relaxed slightly. Stacie didn't know whether she had stopped struggling out of arousal, or just thought it was pointless, or whether she was just that desperate to come before her meeting. Stacie didn't know – and at this point, she didn't care.

Stacie ran her tongue from the top of Aubrey's slit to the bottom, rubbing it from side to side, exploring every little nook and cranny, finding sensitive spots aplenty to judge by the blonde's shaky breathing and little gasps of pleasure. Stacie knew that she could do this forever, if Aubrey allowed it – but she also knew she had a time limit. Stacie let her tongue slide deep inside Aubrey, almost moaning again at the heady flavor of her, her scent filling Stacie's head and mind. The brunette swirled her now-slippery tongue over Aubrey's clit, slowly accelerating the motion. Her lips gently sucked the little bead into her mouth as her tongue vibrated on the tip, and she felt Aubrey's hips lift off the chair before she jerked, grunting softly and gasping for breath.

Aubrey's hips jerked several times, twitching, and Stacie continued slow strokes with her tongue, her eyes closed and her hands only resting on Aubrey's arms. Finally, Aubrey relaxed with a deep shudder, her body going totally limp, her breathing suddenly deep and labored.

Stacie gently licked her clean, easing her panties back into place, and sat back, eyes wide with a kind of shock that she had actually gotten the chance to taste her again. Stacie's legs were actually trembling and she knew that if she so much as grazed her own center right then, she would come too. Stacie rose slowly to her feet, her eyes lingering on Aubrey's splayed, relaxed body.

"I'll call down to the conference room to let them know that you're on your way," Stacie said slowly, her voice a little hoarse, as she turned to leave the office.

"Stacie." The brunette heard Aubrey's quiet voice and she slowly stopped, hearing no anger in her boss's tone.

Stacie waited.

"You didn't think...I expected that, did you?" Stacie couldn't identify her tone.

Stacie slowly turned around, meeting Aubrey's eyes with an effort. "No. I thought that you needed it. I was just..." the brunette swallowed, "doing what I thought would help the most."

Aubrey just stared at her, and she finally turned and left the office. Stacie sat down at her desk and bent over some work, shading her eyes with one hand. Aubrey walked past her desk a few minutes later without a word, on her way to the meeting.

* * *

Later that day, to Stacie's surprise, Aubrey came and talked with her about the meeting as though nothing had happened, and she seemed determined to pretend that it had not – though her question had left Stacie wondering how she really felt. Stacie knew that Aubrey had enjoyed it – and now, the brunette wondered if she had protested because she had not wanted Stacie to do it, or if she had protested because she thought Stacie felt obligated to pleasure her. Stacie found herself desperately fearing the first – and longing to prove her wrong on the second.

"Stace," Aubrey said a few days later as she arrived to the office, "pull all the files on the Davis account for me – I'm meeting with them at noon."

Stacie's heart skipped a beat or two, both at the casual way Aubrey called her Stace and at the prospect of another meeting to prep for.

"No problem." Stacie followed her into her office, found the files, and left them on her desk. Aubrey nodded thanks, still unpacking her laptop and chugging her coffee, and Stacie headed back to her desk.

The morning proceeded as usual – Stacie answered a few calls, ordered Aubrey lunch to be sent up after the meeting was over, all the normal things an administrative assistant does. Then, at about twenty minutes to noon, Stacie heard Aubrey hang up her phone, and she poked her head out the door.

"Hey, Stacie, call me when the clients get here, all right?"

"Sure," Stacie replied, watching the blonde close her office door. Stacie's heart accelerated about three times over.

Stacie had a dilemma here. She could keep trying to surprise her, but sooner or later, Aubrey was going to react badly to that. She could never mention it again – but Stacie couldn't even bear to think of that. Aubrey was all she could think about.

Stacie knew that Aubrey wouldn't be...relaxing...until about five or ten minutes before the meeting. The assistant figured she could take one shot...make some kind of indirect offer. If her...help...was unwelcome, then no doubt Aubrey would still want to have given her a definitive "stop" at some point. This would give her an opportunity to do that, and then they could go back to being boss-employee. And if it wasn't unwelcome...

Stacie rose from behind her desk, walked to the door, and considered knocking, but then just opened it, slipping inside and closing the door behind her before turning to Aubrey. The blonde looked up in surprise – she hadn't been doing anything yet, apparently flipping through a few notes before the meeting. Stacie locked her eyes on Aubrey's – those beautiful green eyes – and put everything on the line.

"Aren't you going to turn your chair to the side?" Stacie asked softly.

Aubrey stared at the younger woman, her mouth open to speak, and she closed it slowly. "Stacie..."

Stacie stepped forward to her desk, keeping her eyes on Aubrey's. "Just turn your chair, Aubrey. Let me help."

Aubrey blinked, shaking her head slowly. "Stacie, look...I'm not..."

Stacie licked my lips, and Aubrey stopped talking. The brunette's heart leapt again. "All you have to do," Stacie said even more slowly, in a voice barely above a whisper, "is turn your chair. It's okay."

Aubrey stared back at Stacie, suddenly biting her lip in an uncharacteristic gesture of uncertainty. Stacie stepped around the edge of Aubrey's desk, and Aubrey's head turned to follow her. Stacie noticed that the collar of Aubrey's blouse was rising and falling a little rapidly. The rest of her turned to follow Stacie, and the brunette stepped closer, keeping their eyes locked. If Stacie were being honest, she'd admit she couldn't look away. The mix of emotions Stacie saw in Aubrey's eyes confused, frightened, and intrigued her - and she just couldn't look away.

Stacie knelt down, and gently raised Aubrey's leg on to her desk, holding her gaze, she leaned forward, waiting for the definitive sign.

Finally, Stacie got it. Aubrey watched her expressionlessly for a long moment, and then slowly closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

Stacie almost whimpered with excitement and relief as she slid closer between her legs. Stacie reached up to grasp the band of her panties – a set just like the lacy pair the brunette once found under her desk – and helped Aubrey lift her hips to slide them gently down, noting the tremble in Aubrey's legs as she did so.

Stacie thinks both of them were holding their breaths when her mouth settled on Aubrey again – the blonde let out a long sigh, and Stacie could not help a soft moan.

Aubrey was very quiet as Stacie's tongue explored her all over again – she did not moan or whimper, but Stacie was able to read her reactions from the little gasps and tiny sighs she gave. Stacie searched with relish and found with glee the spots that made Aubrey tremble, the spots that made her gasp, and the ones that made her draw in her breath as though to moan for more.

Stacie felt Aubrey shudder when her tongue slid inside her velvety, slick center. She settled her mouth on Aubrey fully, lips teasing and caressing her slit as her tongue delved deeper still, seeking the taste to which she was already hopelessly addicted.

Stacie started gently pushing her tongue in and out of her, letting it swirl against her opening each time she pushed it in, feeling her slick channel grip it each time Stacie withdrew. Stacie's lips slurped softly at her, coaxing more and more nectar onto her tongue. As Stacie's tongue thrust achingly in and out, she realized that Aubrey was gripping the arms of her chair, almost hard enough to make her knuckles white. Her free leg, the one not raised onto her desk, was twitching slightly, her silky thigh brushing Stacie's cheek. Stacie couldn't help leaning her face into it a little, and digging her tongue even deeper to make that leg quiver.

Stacie was detecting now what she had hoped to hear – not just pleasure, but surprise. Surprise at some of what Stacie was doing. The brunette wanted to shake her head in dismay. This was a woman who badly needed to meet someone who really knew how to eat her – and Stacie would be happy to show her what one woman can do to another.

Stacie slowly drew her tongue out of the blonde, let it teasingly drift up over her clit, and then softly fastened her lips around it, drawing it lightly into her mouth and pressing her tongue against it.

Aubrey gasped loudly. "Oh, god," Stacie heard her whisper very softly as her hips jerked. It took everything Stacie had not to moan at the first words words Aubrey had spoken while in this position.

Stacie sucked her gently, tantalizing the sensitive bud, then began stroking it with her tongue, up and down, side to side, then in continuous, swirling circles that brought Aubrey slowly but surely to orgasm. The brunette opened her mouth wide as she felt Aubrey arch up and stiffen so that she could taste her fully. Stacie's tongue stroked her as she shuddered and twitched, and then dipped into her as she relaxed to retrieve as much of her sweetness as Stacie could.

Aubrey finally went limp, breathing fast and light. Stacie sat back again, gently sliding Aubrey's panties back on. As she did, Stacie very lightly kissed her thigh, but she doesn't think Aubrey even noticed, lost in the haze of her orgasm.

Aubrey sat up slowly, still breathing fast, and looked at Stacie, wide-eyed.

Stacie smiled, knowing what she had to say. "Anything else you need before your meeting?"

Aubrey stared at her, took a deep breath, and managed a shaky smile in return. "No, that will be all, Stacie. Thank you."

Stacie left her office, heart thumping. She was in way over her head, but there was no way she was stopping now.

* * *

From then on, their work routine was somewhat changed. Work in general was the same, certainly, but each time Aubrey had a meeting, Stacie would go into her office a half hour or so ahead of the scheduled time. The first few times, Aubrey tried protesting, but her protests never lasted, and within a minute or two, Stacie would have the blonde trembling under her tongue.

Stacie noticed, though, that she still did not moan or cry out at any time, and she did her best to stay still, barely reacting to most of Stacie's attentions, her body showing her pleasure often only at orgasm. Stacie thought, somewhere deep down, Aubrey convinced herself that it was all right to essentially use an employee's tongue in this way if that's all it was – her assistant helping her relax before big meetings. While Stacie certainly loved doing what she was doing (there were times that she felt she could almost come just from licking the blonde, especially when she felt Aubrey tense up and release onto her tongue) the brunette wanted more and more of her. Stacie continued, somehow, to deny her growing feelings for Aubrey, but she determined that she was going to pleasure her to the greatest possible extent, not just be a disembodied tongue.

The next time that Stacie was "helping" Aubrey, as she slowly slid her tongue up and down her moist slit, listening to Aubrey's soft, even breathing and little gasps each time she passed over her clit, Stacie made a decision. She made sure Aubrey was close to orgasm, trembling, her legs tense before Stacie touched her with her hands for the first time, lightly running her fingertips up the insides of Aubrey's thighs. Stacie was rewarded with a startled gasp. The brunette was dimly aware that Aubrey had raised her head at the contact, but she just flattened her palms on the blonde's thighs, massaging her warm, silky flesh as Stacie's tongue burrowed deeper, and drove her to orgasm before she could react in any particular way to the touch.

When Stacie finished, the brunette gave no indication that she had done anything different.

Stacie progressed slowly thereafter, starting with caressing Aubrey's thighs and hips while she pleasured her, and gradually progressing to holding her hips down while she expertly used her mouth. After the first time or two, it even seemed that Aubrey was anticipating the touches – when Stacie would touch her, she would always react, with a little gasp or a little shiver or an increase in her breathing. If Stacie only touched her when she was already close to coming, it would set her off almost immediately.

Sometimes, as Stacie ate her, the younger girl was amazed at what they had and hadn't done. She had never touched Aubrey above the waist – had never even seen her close to naked. Stacie had not fingered her at all, nor touched her ass. She had made Aubrey come, jerking and twitching against her tongue, many times, but had never kissed her.

Finally, one day while Stacie was happily burrowed between her smooth thighs and Aubrey's head was slowly rolling side to side, the blonde's breath coming in pleasured little gasps, Stacie caressed her hips, feeling her shudder with the added arousal, but then the brunette backed off, her tongue barely touching her. At first, Aubrey just relaxed, but then Stacie dove in again, caressing her hips as Stacie's tongue slid deep – to which Aubrey reacted with something almost like a whimper. Stacie then backed off again. This time, Stacie got the reaction she wanted. Aubrey lifted her hips slightly, instinctively seeking the source of her pleasure, arching her hips out in need. Stacie immediately rewarded her by drawing her clit into her mouth and slurping it slowly, achingly, letting Aubrey shudder, her hips lifting off the chair.

The moment Aubrey started to relax, Stacie backed off again, and made the blonde reach for her. Or Stacie would press her tongue against her but not move it – essentially forcing Aubrey to move and seek her own pleasure. Aubrey's arousal battled her self-control and won – within a few minutes, Stacie had her rocking and bucking her hips against Stacie's mouth, lost in the pleasure of it. When Aubrey came, it was intense, with her hips bucking her center up and down on Stacie's tongue, almost riding it, while her breath escaped her in tiny involuntary grunts, her hands clutching the arms of her chair as Stacie held her jerking hips.


	3. Chapter 3

They continued in this way for almost three months – Stacie would spend a half hour before any meeting with her arms wrapped around Aubrey's hips, holding her boss up off her chair and letting her thrust and buck against the brunette's mouth as Stacie slowly licked and tongued her out of her mind. Stacie was in heaven – a gorgeous, sexy, wonderful woman was almost dependent on her for pleasure. Stacie was fairly sure she was Aubrey's only source of orgasm at this point – from her reactions to Stacie's touches. The younger girl didn't think Aubrey was pleasuring herself at all anymore. If she hadn't had a meeting in a couple of weeks, she would often come within only a minute or two.

However, the emotional quandary continued. Stacie wondered whether she had feelings for this woman – and if she did, what she should do about it. If she tried to change their arrangement into a romantic relationship, she risked losing everything. Stacie was fairly sure that the dichotomy between their relationship and their physical intimacy was getting to Aubrey as well. Whenever Stacie would slip into her office, she would look at the brunette with a mix of anticipation, desire, and an odd sort of confusion, as if she was not sure how she should emotionally react to the younger girl's presence anymore.

Eventually, the question was answered for Stacie. They reached a tipping point one afternoon. Aubrey had a meeting scheduled over dinner with not one, but two clients, and Stacie slipped into her office almost a full hour before Aubrey had to leave for the restaurant. The blonde seemed surprised to see her that early, but she turned her chair nonetheless and willingly surrendered. Stacie loved the first sigh Aubrey gave when Stacie's mouth touched her. It was a sigh of pleasure, of relief, and of a satisfied anticipation, as if she really did look forward to these sessions.

This time, though, Stacie had decided she was going to take her time. She deliberately avoided Aubrey's clit. No matter how much her hips reached for Stacie or how much she tried to twist herself to get contact there, the brunette kept from touching it. Instead she ran her tongue over Aubrey's lips, sucking and nibbling at them, and then swirled her tongue around her opening without entering, gently teasing the blonde. After almost fifteen minutes of this exquisite torture, Aubrey actually surrendered to it, letting her body relax and just enjoy the gentle, restrained caresses of Stacie's mouth. Stacie used her whole mouth, her lips and tongue and even her teeth, lightly nipping at sensitive flesh, teasing Aubrey until she was just breathing deeply and shaking ever so slightly, all of her willpower going into not pleading with Stacie to pleasure her more directly.

Stacie dipped the tip of her tongue into Aubrey ever so slightly and was rewarded when she heard the older woman's breath hitch. Stacie withdrew, swirled around her opening, and dipped in again without warning, again barely entering. There was another little gasping breath, Aubrey's hips were quivering. Stacie waited a long moment until she felt Aubrey's hips lift, and then licked her opening firmly without entering. Stacie felt Aubrey jerk, a tiny whimper escaping her. Stacie looked up at the blonde's face – her head was lolled back, her mouth open, her eyes shut, her body totally relaxed other than her somewhat tense hips. Stacie smiled, swirling her tongue around her a few more times to hear the intoxicating gasp, and then, in one long, slow, firm thrust, buried her tongue inside her, wiggling and squirming it against her inner walls.

"Oh..."

Stacie drew her tongue out at that, looking up in surprise and eagerness. She swirled her tongue a few more times, lashing it against Aubrey's opening, tapping sensitive little crevices here and there, until she heard that tiny little whimper again. Suddenly Stacie plunged her tongue as deeply as she could, swirling it inside Aubrey.

"Oh, yess..."

Stacie almost moaned at the exclamation from her. She found the sound so wonderful after all the months of listening to Aubrey's silence that she pulled her tongue out again and earned an immediate whimper in protest. Stacie proceeded to tease Aubrey unmercifully for five full minutes, caressing outer lips with her tongue, stroking the hood of the blonde's clit with her upper lip but never her clit itself, Stacie's tongue tantalizingly circling her opening time after time. To Stacie's delight, though, Aubrey's body stayed relaxed, letting the brunette keep control. Finally, Stacie fluttered her tongue at Aubrey's entrance, drew out another whimper and then, lifting Aubrey's hips slightly, sank her tongue deeper than ever into her body.

"Oh, Stace..." Aubrey moaned out.

This time, Stacie couldn't hold back her own moan. Everyone in her life called her Stacie or, for family, her much longer given name. She hadn't been called Stace since probably one of her crushes used it in middle school, besides the two rare times Aubrey had previously used it. To hear it from Aubrey again, in this situation especially, like a real term of endearment on her lips… Stacie had to hear it again.

Stacie's tongue teased, darted, swirled – and then lashed her clit, lightly but continuously, driving her almost up out of her chair.

"Ohh my god," Aubrey moaned. Stacie slid her tongue down the blonde's slit and inside her again. Aubrey moaned.

Stacie was like a child with a toy – she did anything that she could think of to make Aubrey moan again and again for her. And even though sometimes Stacie sensed Aubrey trying to hold them in, she seemed to have surrendered too deeply to stop herself. Stacie started taking her toward her delayed orgasm, fluttering her tongue intermittently on Aubrey's clit in between slow, searching thrusts inside her. Stacie made the touches lighter and lighter, almost not touching Aubrey at all. Stacie felt the blonde's hips rise into the air and she fastened her mouth to her, sucking deep but gentle on her clit, lashing it with her tongue.

"Oh! Oh, god...oh, god, Stace..." Aubrey's exclamation trailed off into a long, shuddering silence, and then she cried out as she climaxed deeply. She would have bucked right out of Stacie's arms if the brunette hadn't been holding her tightly.

"Oh, Aubrey," Stacie whispered into Aubrey's center as she relaxed – so softly that she didn't think Aubrey even heard. Stacie massaged the trembling hips and thighs as Aubrey slumped, splayed open and totally limp in her chair.

* * *

They definitely seemed to have passed some sort of barrier after Aubrey first moaned Stacie's name. They both seemed to realize that, whatever the complicated emotional underpinning, what they were doing was extremely pleasurable and didn't seem to be harming either of them. When they worked, they were as they always had been – friendly and professional. When Stacie was between Aubrey's legs...now, the blonde voiced her pleasure, if with restraint, moaning and whimpering, occasionally crying out when the brunette did something she especially liked. Her moans of Stacie's name – especially the shorter form of it that the younger woman loved to hear from Aubrey's lips – were still rare and precious when Stacie earned them.

Much of the time, Aubrey would lie back in her chair with her free leg over Stacie's shoulder and her other leg up on her desk. Stacie would take her time pleasuring Aubrey while slowly running her hands over the blonde's legs and hips as much as I liked – which was a lot. Aubrey seemed to love when Stacie massaged her feet with her hands while massaging Aubrey's clit with her tongue. Aubrey cried out the first time Stacie cupped her ass and let her thrust herself to orgasm on Stacie's tongue entirely on her own.

Aubrey definitely was giving in to the entire process in other ways, too. More and more often Stacie would arrive for one of their sessions only to find Aubrey's panties already gone. Or Stacie would feel Aubrey press her leg against the brunette's hand or arch her hips to Stacie's touch without any guidance. Aubrey would signal Stacie with her sounds when she wanted something – if Stacie was teasing her too much, or she wanted contact somewhere else, she would guide the younger woman with whimpers or movements of her body.

On one rare occasion when Aubrey needed Stacie to work on a Saturday because of a meeting she was having at a local church picnic, of all things, she actually wore a dress to the office – the first time Stacie had seen her in anything but a skirt and blouse. This provided Stacie with an incredible opportunity. With Aubrey's dress up around her waist, her creamy hips and thighs totally bare to Stacie's hands and her body laid back comfortably, Stacie took the opportunity to explore not only her flat stomach (and enjoy feeling the quivers and tension in the muscles there) but to slide her hands up higher, and for the first time, touched Aubrey's breasts. They were soft and silky smooth, and their weight felt perfect in Stacie's hands.

The first time the brunette touched them, Aubrey gasped, arching against Stacie's hands, but her hips pulled back with a hint of nervousness. Stacie almost laughed at the idea of a woman who had Stacie's tongue buried inside her being nervous about the woman touching her breasts. Stacie drew her hands back, exploring Aubrey's torso, and her tongue soon encouraged the blonde to writhe against her hands. Stacie returned to her breasts, gently massaging them, and, already close, Aubrey arched, whimpering loudly. When Stacie tugged softly at her nipples, it was enough to push her over the edge, and Stacie luxuriated in the feel of Aubrey's nearly bare body bucking under her hands.

Now they had found entirely new territory to explore. Within a few more sessions, even in her usual blouse and skirt, Aubrey would be laying with her blouse open, her bra and panties gone, and her body exposed to Stacie's ceaseless caresses, giving her body entirely over to the brunette to drive to higher and higher pleasure.

All along this path they were treading, though, Stacie never once suggested or at all hinted that she wished Aubrey to return the favor. They both seemed to shy away from any possibility of that ever happening. Stacie dressed conservatively to work and Aubrey made sure that her body did not brush Stacie's in any way that might be taken as a returned caress. Both of them seemed fearful to cross that boundary, knowing that if Aubrey ever returned the pleasure Stacie had given her, they would be lovers in truth.

Stacie was not sure why she feared that so – perhaps even the threat of losing such a lovely, albeit incomplete, relationship was enough. Perhaps it was something else. She doubted she would ever know.

* * *

It was inevitable, Stacie supposed, that despite their enjoyment of their "arrangement", something would interfere and finally give their emotions a real chance to complicate things.

Stacie sat at her desk, typing out a series of memos and emails to different people on her daily contact sheet. Aubrey's last meeting had been a few days ago. They had become a great team – with Stacie's help, Aubrey had been dominating meetings even more than usual and the firm had picked up so much business that they were seriously contemplating expanding the firm entirely – though Aubrey had seemed hesitant to expand, since she really didn't need to work the ridiculous hours that most lawyers do.

Firing off another email, Stacie glanced at her inbox and saw that another email had just arrived – one from an address she didn't recognize. Opening it with a frown, she saw a long series of short messages – apparently, Stacie had been accidentally included on an email string. This happens frequently in any office, of course, so she went indifferently to delete it, but then a single word in one of the replies caught her eye – her name.

Unable to help herself, Stacie scrolled curiously back through the chain of messages.

\- I received your quote for the renovations. Can you refer me to a legal employment agency to fill out my staff?

That message was from Aubrey. The next was from an address Stacie didn't recognize, but was signed with a name she did recognize – the owner and operator of the building in which Aubrey's offices were located. Apparently, Aubrey had inquired about the costs of expanding their firm, complete with office renovations and new staff.

\- Easily – the firm in the offices above yours just completed their renovations, and hired some new staff. They mentioned that they were very happy with their new staff – I've used the same staffing agency myself. They can supply all the paralegals you might need, and a truly qualified legal assistant.

Stacie stopped in surprise, glaring a bit at the message. What did he mean, "truly qualified"? Stacie was fine at my job, and Aubrey had certainly never complained. Far from it, she thought with a tiny smirk.

\- It would be nice to have some of my own paralegals, for a change – sharing them can get pretty annoying. I'll definitely need some help finding at least one assistant who actually knows her stuff – the last two I've had in here had terrible recommendations.

Stacie stopped again – this time, in shocked dismay. She couldn't believe that Aubrey would really think that about her. Aubrey had always seemed pleased with her work, and had complimented her several times – she even seemed grateful to have an assistant she could work well with.

Stacie's almost nerveless hand hit the delete button, and the offending email vanished instantly. She shivered slightly, staring blankly at the screen. How could Aubrey think...how could she fake all that? Why?

Some part of Stacie, the logical part, maybe, thought that it might be a misunderstanding. Maybe she meant the girls before her – from what she'd heard, they each hadn't lasted long.

Of course, she couldn't deny that the law was no specialty of hers. She had picked up bits and pieces, certainly, but she had no formal training or education in legal matters. Law school had never been a financially viable option for her despite it being a dream.

Stacie slumped in her chair. Maybe Aubrey did need a real legal assistant. After all, if she were going to expand her practice, she'd need a full staff, maybe even a partner or two, and assistants who could offer their own legal insights, not just a glorified secretary.

Stacie worked for the rest of the day in something like a dream, going mechanically through the motions of her emails and memos, copying down meeting minutes, barely paying attention to what she was doing. She made sure to leave before Aubrey finished for the night so that she wouldn't have to speak to her, not trusting herself.

Half of Stacie felt as though what was happening was only inevitable – good things usually came to an abrupt end before they should, in her experience. The other half felt angry. She found myself questioning everything that had happened. She wondered whether Aubrey had ever even really liked her, or if she had just tolerated her. She wondered whether Aubrey truly enjoyed what she had been doing to her, or whether the blonde had just used her.

That night, though, as Stacie climbed into bed, she could not stop the fantasies returning to her. As her fingers began to tease along her slit, she could not help but imagine the heaven she had found again and again with Aubrey, with the taste of her, the sound of her ecstasy and the feel of her skin on Stacie's face and mouth. Stacie writhed under her hand and reached her first climax quickly, gasping and shaking. She lay still, eyes closed, Aubrey's beauty in her eyes and her moans in Stacie's ears.

Then Stacie recalled the words she had read, and her anger returned. The memory of Aubrey's soft, pleasured moans returned – but now the sounds were harsh, cynical, somehow soured. That delicious surrender in her body as she relaxed each time beneath Stacie's questing tongue turned into something else – something accompanied by a smug laugh, the sense of getting something that one wants, not a true desirous surrender.

Stacie bit her lip, her anger increasing until she was nearly in tears – and she found her fingers moving again, this time fast and hard, almost grinding into her sensitive skin. The pleasure came in waves, harsh jolts up her spine and through her stomach, tightening it until it nearly burned. Stacie grimaced, digging two fingers into herself. Instead of savoring the memories, she cursed at them now, glowering at the image of her boss that floated before her confused mind.

For a few brief moments, Stacie hated her. Hated this confusion, this sick fear that was choking her.

"Damn you, Aubrey!" Stacie gasped, growling as she arched up off her bed with her second orgasm, this one hard and sharp, wrenching her spine and causing her legs to spasm so hard that they immediately began to cramp. Stacie curled up immediately on her bed in a fetal position, the pain mingling with her still-fading pleasure.

Finally, Stacie relaxed, the cramps dying out and her breathing returning to normal.

It was so frustrating – Stacie wanted to be angry. She wanted to be furious, to storm into Aubrey's office and quit – or even show the blonde what she knew about the law. Maybe trap her in some kind of situation where Stacie could sue her, make her pay for this pain the brunette was feeling.

Stacie wanted so badly just to give over to that fear and anger.

But she couldn't. She couldn't hate Aubrey. In hindsight, Stacie knows now, of course, why she couldn't hate her – some people can hate someone they're in love with, but she was just not built that way. Stacie didn't realize that at the time though. The bizarre arrangement, the strange story of their relationship had walled her feelings off deep inside herself and hidden them under layers of fear, self-delusion – and an honest wish not to hurt Aubrey, or make her life more complex or difficult than it needed to be.

At almost any other time in her life, Stacie would have probably just quit her job and drained her savings account on therapy trying to figure out how she had botched things so badly. This time, though, she couldn't just walk away. She'd stick around long enough to find out what Aubrey had meant. If she didn't want Stacie around, then so be it.

* * *

"Stacie, could you come in here?"

Stacie looked up, and for the first time, she didn't just get up and go in. "What's going on?" Stacie called back.

There was a brief pause. "I need to prepare for my three o'clock."

Stacie glanced at her clock. Barely two. "Now?"

"Now?" Aubrey sounded surprised. "Um, yes, now."

Stacie bit her lip. She almost said no – she swears, she almost said it. She didn't, though, of course. She couldn't help herself. "Coming," Stacie called back.

In her office, Stacie closed the door, and looked at Aubrey, her heart twisting all over again at those beautiful cold green eyes staring across the desk at her, though they seemed surprised and concerned at the moment.

"Is something wrong, Stacie?" Aubrey asked.

Stacie opened her mouth to shout at her – but, again, of course, she didn't. "No, nothing's wrong."

"Good," Aubrey said slowly, still looking concerned.

Stacie knew there was still an hour before the meeting, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to pleasure Aubrey for that long the way she felt now… She'd break in two from sheer emotional trauma. Stacie resolved to make it quick – to just get her off and be done with it. Some part of her tried to be clinical, calm, and indifferent. Do it fast, she told herself flatly. Get her to come and she'll leave you alone.

Stacie stepped around her desk, and Aubrey turned to meet her. She saw the slight widening of Aubrey's eyes, the little break in her lips, but Stacie's flat thoughts dismissed what she saw. Just lust, she thought. Aubrey needs it, no question – that doesn't mean the blonde has any feelings for her. Just a walking vibrator at this point, Stacie told herself brutally.

Stacie knelt down, slid up Aubrey's skirt, pulled her panties down – just a bit roughly – and slid her mouth back against her again. Aubrey sighed, and Stacie quivered, almost breaking just in that instant. Stacie's eyes filled with tears as her lips tasted her sweetness, that tanginess that she so loved, while that anger glittered deep in her mind and other feelings, complicated and frightening, bubbled just underneath, threatening to break free. Stacie knew Aubrey wanted her to take her time, but now Stacie didn't want what she wanted. Stacie wanted to hurt her but she couldn't hurt her. She wouldn't give her what she wanted, though. Aubrey would get what she needed – to come – and that was all.

Stacie ran her tongue firmly over Aubrey's slit, feeling her twitch in response with a soft whimper. Stacie's tongue softened for a split second, caressing her lips like the petals of a flower, easing them open and sliding within – but her pained heart wouldn't allow her to melt into the blonde again. Stacie's tongue hardened, stabbing at her clit almost roughly, and Aubrey jerked with a startled gasp, her thighs almost gripping Stacie's head as she reacted to the brunette's firmness.

Stacie grabbed Aubrey's legs, her anger heating her, and she took that anger out on Aubrey's center, on the soft, delicious flower that she had worshipped all those times before. Stacie lashed it with her tongue, stabbing and darting her tongue here and there. By now, Stacie knew every weakness in Aubrey. She knew where to flutter her tongue to make her jerk, where to stab it to make her gasp, and where to suck her in to drive her over the edge. Stacie made her come brutally fast, with a strangled, startled little cry. Stacie let her twitch rapidly against her face, her eyes closed and her mouth hard on Aubrey's soft flesh.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: listen I have no excuse for this. This is just pure smut. I mean this whole story has been but buckle up for this. **

* * *

Stacie felt a distant satisfaction. Aubrey might have been using her, but at least she could make the blonde come whether she wanted to or not. Stacie leaned away from her, licking her lips furiously, already trying to turn her mind back to the work that waited back at her desk.

Then Stacie couldn't move. Not due to any hesitation on her part, but because Aubrey's hand was gripping her hair, holding her tight. Aubrey arched her back, still breathing fast, and pressed her soft folds back to Stacie's lips, rubbing them against Stacie's tongue as the brunette opened her mouth in reflex.

"Don't stop," Aubrey gasped out, making Stacie freeze in place. "Please, more..." Aubrey shuddered, her words breaking off as Stacie's tongue unconsciously touched her, some part of Stacie still as addicted as ever to her taste, her wonderful flavor, the evidence of the pleasure Stacie gave her.

Aubrey's fingers gripped Stacie's hair firmly, pulling, and the brunette closed her eyes with something like a whimper as her anger imploded, evaporating into a desperate emptiness. Stacie hesitated, torn between wanting that anger back – that simple, uncomplicated rage – and that heat, that desperate need to taste Aubrey, to please her. Stacie's tongue stroked her again – this time, warm, soft, and loving, sliding over her opening, dipping into her, grazing her still-sensitive clit.

It was Aubrey that shattered her resistance this time. "Oh, god, Stace, more..." she moaned.

Stacie shuddered deeply. Her hands, of their own accord, grabbed those creamy smooth hips and she licked deeper.

"Yes," Aubrey breathed, arching, her fingers softening in Stacie's hair but they didn't leave. They rested almost limply on Stacie's head, staying gently tangled in her brunette hair. "Oh, yes," Aubrey shuddered, both of her legs sliding over Stacie's shoulders, enclosing Stacie in her satiny skin.

Stacie's whimper was lost in Aubrey's soft, wet flesh and her gripping thighs. Stacie's hands slid under Aubrey's butt, cupping her and lifting her greedily to the brunette's mouth. Stacie's eyes opened, looking up the length of Aubrey's body. Aubrey's head was back, her eyes closed, her lips just slightly parted. Aubrey's free hand reached back to grip the back of her chair as she slid down to half lay in her seat, allowing her to arch higher, her center sliding over Stacie's tongue until they both moaned.

An image flashed into Stacie's overworked mind – Aubrey, stretched out naked, on a real bed for once, gripping the headboard and arching helplessly as Stacie drove her to whatever ecstasy she could. Another image flashed in behind it – something else entirely, something Stacie would do if she ever got the opportunity.

"Oh, yes, that's it..."

The images vanished as Stacie recalled what she was doing, her tongue swirling and spiraling in and out of Aubrey's wetness. Stacie feasted on her, greedily slurping and sucking at her soft lips, the moist, slick inner flesh. Stacie's tongue drilled deeper still, thrusting desperately. Stacie wanted all of her – she wanted to drive everything but herself out of Aubrey's mind, once and for all.

"Oh godd," Aubrey cried out as Stacie pulsed her tongue mercilessly in and out of her, fast and deep. Stacie wasn't taking her time or being gentle – Aubrey was going to scream for her and Stacie was going to ensure she wasn't being used. Aubrey was hers, at least for the moment, and Stacie was going to take full advantage.

Aubrey's breath turned into short, high-pitched gasps, her hips bucking higher and out of control. Aubrey was already close, probably trying to hold back, to prolong this, but Stacie wasn't letting her. The brunette's fingers tightened, digging into the firm, silky skin of Aubrey's ass while her tongue slid out to pull Aubrey's clit into her mouth. Stacie sucked it lightly once, twice, feeling Aubrey jerk each time, hearing her sharp gasps for breath. Then Stacie sucked it deeply, her tongue fluttering.

That did it. Aubrey cried out, as loudly as Stacie had ever heard her, her hand clenching almost into a fist in Stacie's hair. Her mouth gaped open, her breathing momentarily halted. She held there, tense and quivering as Stacie kept up that methodical sucking, not letting Aubrey relax, keeping her orgasm riding high, until she felt that spasm in the blonde's stomach that warned her that Aubrey's pleasure would turn to pain very shortly if she didn't stop. Stacie let her relax, though her mouth remained against her. The brunette breathed deep of her scent, her wetness still coating Stacie's lips and tongue and chin. Stacie's eyes drifted closed as she kept my face buried between Aubrey's thighs.

Aubrey's hand was still limply tangled in Stacie's hair, twitching faintly. They stayed that way for a long time. Stacie couldn't bring myself to pull away, and Aubrey apparently couldn't summon the energy to move at all.

After several long moments, Stacie opened her eyes, looking up at Aubrey only to the blonde's green eyes staring back.

Aubrey looked steadily down at Stacie, her eyes wide and slightly glazed, obviously still dazed by an orgasm of that magnitude.

Their eyes stayed locked for a long moment, and when Stacie's mouth moved, it was to apologize, or yell, or ask her just to move her legs, or something – she's still not sure. It didn't end up mattering. The instant Stacie's mouth moved against her, Aubrey moaned softly, her eyes staring down into Stacie's and widening even more.

Stacie felt her own eyes hood as her desire for Aubrey returned with a force that actually shocked her. Stacie had never had a chance to pleasure her while looking into those incredible eyes.

"Stacie," she whispered, starting to say something.

No, Stacie thought, that's not the right name...not the way she wanted to hear it. Stacie's lips kissed Aubrey's center with soft, deep warmth. She breathed Aubrey in, not licking, just feeling her, lips sliding over her slit with the softest of caresses.

Aubrey gasped, and her eyes tried to flutter closed, but Stacie's fingers suddenly dug into her firm butt, causing her eyes to fly open again with surprise. All of Stacie's emotion – the remnants of her anger, her lust, her desire, and other feelings she still shied away from – blazed from her eyes into Aubrey's. Stacie mentally begged the blonde to keep her eyes open, to let Stacie look into them. Stacie's lips caressed her again, and kept moving, continuously stroking and nibbling and lightly sucking her outer, then inner, lips.

Aubrey hissed in a soft breath, her eyes so big. There was a strange light in her eyes as they stared each other down. The depth of emotion in her eyes startled Stacie, though they were not emotions the brunette could identify. Stacie did not dare to hope.

Stacie gave her one gentle, curious, tentative lick, a light smooth lick with the flat of her tongue, dragging her outer lips along and wiggling ever so slightly to stimulate her.

Aubrey let out a long, sighing moan, and relaxed, her fingers tightening in Stacie's hair. "Don't stop," she whispered, not looking away.

And so, with their eyes locked together, Stacie began again. Her lips stroked and tasted; her tongue slowly, lingeringly explored.

"Stace," Aubrey breathed, staring into the brunette's eyes, unable to look away now.

Stacie's own arousal spiked at Aubrey's use of her name and her fingers slid higher into the small of Aubrey's back, warm, smooth and slightly damp from the exertion of her earlier writhing. Stacie's fingertips massaged, and Aubrey relaxed, sinking even lower in her chair as her legs slid further over Stacie's shoulders, tightening to pull the brunette into her. As Aubrey's shoulders met the seat of her chair her other hand joined the first in Stacie's hair, not tugging but just holding her soft locks.

Stacie shuddered, slurping softly at Aubrey, watching her lovely eyes and wishing that this moment would never end.

Aubrey whimpered.

Stacie gave another slow lick, and Aubrey whimpered again, those brilliant green eyes as round as they could go. Stacie's hands slid still higher up her back, massaging her spine. Aubrey continued to relax, whimpering and sighing now with every movement of Stacie's mouth. Her hips began to rock ever so slightly, sliding against the younger woman's mouth.

Stacie began to devour Aubrey in earnest, her tongue moving constantly, her lips spreading the blonde open for access. The way Aubrey was laying back in her chair was resting more and more of her weight on Stacie and it forced her to sit back on the floor, stretching her legs out as she held Aubrey up against her mouth. The rocking was doing something else as well, though – Stacie was being tantalized by the movement of her legs, rocking along with Aubrey's body, and her panties tugged and pulled at her already well-lubricated center. Stacie whimpered in her own pleasure but held back her instinct to rock her hips more deliberately.

It wasn't easy – Aubrey's wetness was as delicious as ever, and staring into her eyes while hearing her moans and whimpers of open pleasure, feeling her soft hips pushing and her warm thighs trembling on the brunette's shoulders – it was all Stacie could do not to start moaning right along with her. Stacie had always been careful about that – had always known instinctively that there was a line somewhere, and if she crossed it, all this could end.

Stacie managed to put that out of her mind – though the sensations were still there – and concentrated on Aubrey, gaze focused on her while Stacie took her time bringing her to ecstasy. Stacie easily used the rest of the hour, and could have just as easily taken longer. Stacie doesn't think Aubrey would have objected, either. Neither woman seemed to blink the entire time, Aubrey's eyes locked helplessly on Stacie's as the brunette took her body as high as she could, building her up, tantalizing her, until she simply could not hold back any longer.

"Stace...Stace.. " Aubrey cried out, long and high as Stacie's sucking, licking mouth sent her over the edge. Aubrey's head arched back, their gaze finally breaking as she was swept under by an intense orgasm. Her hips quivered throughout, and Stacie's mouth carried her all the way through until she relaxed with a shuddering moan and her hands fell from Stacie's hair to dangle limply beside her.

Stacie shuddered on her own as Aubrey relaxed – it had taken all her effort not to join the blonde in orgasm. Stacie realized belatedly that she couldn't move – if she let Aubrey's hips go, the older woman would fall off her chair. Stacie waited until Aubrey shook herself, summoning enough energy to pull herself back up onto her chair by the elbows. Eventually, Stacie was able to sit back, her legs still too rubbery to hold her up. Aubrey seemed shaky as well, and now, neither of them could meet the other's eyes.

Stacie glanced up at the clock on Aubrey's desk, and blinked, flushing slightly. "Um...your meeting's in just a few minutes. I'll let them know you're on your way...I'll just leave you to, um, straighten up." Stacie staggered to her feet, not waiting for the blonde's response, and half-stumbled back out to her desk.

* * *

That evening, Stacie came back from her umpteenth trip to the copier to find Aubrey sitting on the edge of her desk. Stacie stopped short in the hallway the moment she saw her, a thousand different things racing through her head when she saw the roll of paper Aubrey held in one hand. Blueprints.

Stacie heaved a sigh. So she was going to expand her practice, renovate the office...and replace Stacie. The brunette straightened her shoulders, bracing herself, and walked to her desk, joining her boss.

Aubrey smiled at her as she arrived, and Stacie managed a hesitant smile in return. "Stacie," she began, "you remember how we've spoken a few times about expanding our little business here?"

Stacie nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "Our" business indeed, Stacie thought darkly.

"These are the blueprints," Aubrey tapped the roll against Stacie's desk, "and I'll be on my way out shortly to go over some things with the architect – but I wanted to talk to you first."

Stacie nodded again. "Of course." Her voice was a bit flat.

Aubrey glanced at Stacie, a tiny frown appearing between her eyebrows as if she had caught the brunette's tone. "Stacie, I...I'll be taking on at least one partner – maybe two, depending on...well, it doesn't matter." Aubrey looked away. "Obviously, with two or three lawyers, we'll need more support."

"Obviously."

Aubrey glanced at her assistant again, looking oddly confused. Stacie almost glared at her. Did she expect Stacie to be thrilled about losing her job?

"We'll be hiring some new assistants," Aubrey went on, "and probably a few of our own paralegals." She looked away again. "I thought of having you become an office manager, or something, but I just don't think that would work out. It's just not the way the office will be set up."

Stacie was barely holding in that glare now. "I see."

Aubrey didn't look at Stacie this time. "So, the practice will need dedicated legal assistants." She cleared her throat. "We'll be dividing up the clients, probably along thematic lines – different areas of legal practice, and so on. So..." She cleared her throat again, still staring down at Stacie's desk.

Stacie idly thought that she had never heard Aubrey so inarticulate.

"So, if you wanted to switch to be one of the partner's assistants, you know," she glanced at Stacie, "to keep up with, um, your own interests, I'd understand. I'll give you first choice."

Stacie blinked, her mind trying to follow all that. First choice? First choice of what, now?

Aubrey looked at Stacie now, those green eyes as uncertain as Stacie had ever seen them. "I mean, I'd like you to stay my assistant – we're, um, so used to each other and all – but I wouldn't want to hold back your career. I know you must not want to be an assistant forever."

For the first time in several minutes – okay maybe several months – Stacie's mind actually grasped what was going on. "You...want me...to stay," Stacie stammered, knowing she probably sounded like an idiot.

It was Aubrey's turn to blink. "Of course," she said, as if it had never been in question. Stacie tried to keep her lower lip from actually hitting the desk. Not only had Stacie realized what was going on, she had realized just how much of an idiot she'd been.

Stacie's mind raced. She had three concerns – one, finding a way to say yes that didn't make her sound like a lovesick fool; two, trying to comprehend her luck; and three, trying to recover something resembling dignity. "I think...we work pretty well together," Stacie stammered finally. "I'd like to stay."

Aubrey smiled a brilliant smile – a smile that, Stacie noticed dimly, didn't seem like that hard, professional smile the brunette had seen so many times. "Good. Glad to hear it." Aubrey tapped the blueprints on the desk, getting up and walking toward her office. Then she turned back. "Oh, by the way."

Stacie's head jerked back up from where she had been staring blankly at the desk, having failed totally to pull her thoughts into anything like coherency. "What?" Stacie blurted out.

"A client was referred to me from London," Aubrey explained. "He lives there, even though his business is here, and he deals with a lot of different law firms. He's looking for an advocate to consolidate all of his different legal issues together so that he doesn't have to monitor it all himself." Aubrey ran a hand through her hair. "I thought it would be an interesting challenge. I'm heading to London next week to meet with him a few times." Her eyes met Stacie's. "He's paying, so I figured you might like a bit of a vacation too."

"That sounds wonderful," Stacie said immediately, her mind having, for once, not betrayed her. In fact, it was now running in overdrive, having already leapt to an image that she had experienced earlier.

A hotel bed would fit that image just fine.

"All right, I could definitely get used to this," Aubrey murmured from the next table over. Stacie nodded, sighing in relaxation. The masseuses continued their work, kneading the long flight out of their tired muscles. Both of them were covered with towels, while the pleasant, silent women worked on their shoulders and necks.

Eventually, as they finished, folded up their tables, and left, the two women sat up, wrapping the towels around themselves, stretching out newly relaxed muscles and testing for any trace of the soreness from sitting in one place for far too many hours.

Aubrey sighed, looking around the hotel suite – this was Stacie's, since the brunette's room had the table and office area around which they would be working while here in London. Aubrey's room was on a different floor, and since Stacie would be the only one doing much paperwork here, this arrangement had seemed logical. It also fit into the brunette's plans perfectly. The massages had been her suggestion.

"What did you think of him?" Aubrey asked. They had met briefly with the new client right after they landed – he had been waiting at their hotel, eager to meet the consultant who had been glowingly recommended to him. Aubrey had impressed the man immediately. Personally, Stacie thought he was dull and not quite smart, but she wouldn't have to deal with him much anyway.

"He was...interesting," Stacie murmured politely, tying her towel off and starting to unpack her things as Aubrey vanished briefly into the bathroom.

She was chuckling when she came out. "Interesting would be being nice."

They exchanged a quick grin.

Aubrey chuckled again. "He's dull as dishwater, but it's good business for us, and his enterprises back home are complex enough that keeping it all straight should be interesting – even if he's not."

Stacie laughed, still unpacking, unable to help a glance or two at Aubrey's long, firm legs, visible beneath her towel. Several images flashed through the brunette's head. "Thank you for the massage, by the way," Stacie said then.

"My pleasure," Aubrey grinned. "He's picking up the whole tab anyway. We might as well enjoy it."

Stacie nodded, looking away from the blonde as she crossed the room to retrieve her clothes.

"Aubrey?" Stacie asked softly.

Aubrey looked over questioningly.

Stacie looked at her now. "I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to help you...prepare for meeting him."

Aubrey blinked. "Oh, um, that's all right, it wasn't really a meeting, he just wanted to introduce himself." Her voice was casual, as if Stacie were referring to preparations like note-taking or copying down bullet points for a presentation.

"Still," Stacie pressed slightly, looking away and shrugging. "If the massage wasn't quite enough, or whatever, you know..." Stacie had decided, through several long, agonizing hours of thought and debate on the plane, to make this attempt. She was deliberately giving Aubrey a graceful way out, though.

"That's...a fair point," Stacie heard the blonde say.

Stacie looked over at her. Their eyes met.

"I don't have another meeting today, though," Aubrey said then.

Stacie nodded, pursing her lips, making her voice intentionally clinical. "Well, no. I'd be making up for earlier, that's all."

Aubrey nodded slowly. "That's true..." She leaned down, massaging one leg slightly. "My legs do still feel a little tense," she admitted.

Stacie tried not to smile at her, keeping that clinical expression. "It's not as though you'd just be..."

"No, no, of course not," Aubrey said hurriedly.

"It would just be making up for earlier," Stacie said again.

Aubrey nodded even more slowly. "That's right." The blonde started to walk past her, toward the chair, but Stacie stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face the brunette. Aubrey's eyes widened, and Stacie walked her backwards toward the wide bed.

"I think we've been sitting enough today," Stacie murmured softly.

Aubrey nodded, sighing with a little smile, the tension broken slightly. "I'll say."

Stacie smiled encouragingly, and Aubrey sat on the bed, leaning back onto her elbows.

"That's not going to be all that comfortable," Stacie said quietly, gently lifting Aubrey's legs onto the bed, subtly pressing her backward. Aubrey wriggled until that pressure stopped – and she was laying right in the middle of the bed, her head and shoulders on the pillows.

"That's better," Stacie sighed, sliding between Aubrey's legs. Stacie nuzzled her face between Aubrey's thighs, feeling them part slightly – but the towel prevented them from opening very far.

Aubrey seemed to draw away slightly as Stacie's fingers found the edge of the towel – but the brunette wasn't stopping. "I can't get my head under here," Stacie murmured reasonably, not looking up at Aubrey but just craning her mouth as close to the blonde as she could, breathing warmly on her mound, just out of sight beneath the soft white towel.

Aubrey shuddered, her legs pressing open, and now she did not fight as Stacie reached up to untie her towel, opening it gently, keeping her eyes on the older woman's legs. Everything in Stacie's body screamed to look up at her – this was finally her chance to see Aubrey completely bare – but Stacie wanted her to surrender first.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - this is straight up smut and I have no excuse for myself. I'm sorry. Well not really.. But a bit bc people seem to be too chicken shit to review it :P**

* * *

The moment her soft, trimmed blonde center came into view, Stacie ran her mouth over it, and Aubrey whimpered loudly. Stacie was surprised at how wet she already was – her slit glistened openly, her hips lifting slightly even at that gentle touch. Stacie couldn't help looking up at the blonde while her mouth was poised over her. Aubrey was watching her. There was open desire in the blonde's eyes now, and her nipples were visibly hard.

Stacie's eyes wandered downward, drinking in the sight of Aubrey's beautiful naked body for the first time. Creamy shoulders, high, firm, smooth breasts with tight, dark pink nipples, the tips of her breasts just slightly crinkled around those hard points. Her stomach was flat and smooth. Stacie trailed her gaze down to Aubrey's center, and trailed her mouth over it again. Aubrey's fingers slid into brunette hair, and Stacie was lost.

She ate Aubrey slowly, lingeringly. The younger girl's greedy eyes all over Aubrey's nakedness as it began to writhe before her. Stacie's hands slid up that stomach, feeling the quiver and rhythmic tensing of the muscles beneath Aubrey's skin, and then filled her hands with Aubrey's breasts, feeling her boss arch up to her hands with a gasp. Stacie's palms grazed her tight nipples, making her shudder, and then Stacie's hands explored them fully, caressing and grazing every curve, her thumbs teasing and toying with those nipples, her hands delighting in finally having complete access to Aubrey.

Stacie touched her everywhere – her back, her stomach, her legs. Aubrey writhed through one gentle, slow orgasm, and was building to a second when Stacie lightly stroked a fingertip over her slit, lightly teasing the opening as Stacie's tongue traced lazy circles around her clit. The younger woman's eyes watched Aubrey's now, testing her reaction.

Aubrey's eyes flew open at the first touch. She looked down at Stacie, her eyes going wide and staying that way. Stacie lapped at her clit slightly, the finger dipping into her, and Aubrey bit her lip, whimpering loudly. This time, the whimper was different – lower, more throaty. Stacie loved the sound and sank her finger up to the second knuckle, hoping to coax it out of her again.

Aubrey gasped. "Oh, god." Her involuntary moan was that same throaty sound and Stacie almost purred. Aubrey's hips twisted subtly, and Stacie slid her finger out, letting Aubrey watch as she slowly sucked it into her mouth, tasting her, then eased the finger back inside her, exploring something that so far Stacie had only tasted. Stacie's finger gently probed and teased at her inner walls.

Aubrey groaned softly, wriggling as Stacie's finger teased her, finally breaking their gaze to throw her head back.

Stacie sighed in pleasure as she slid her finger back out, sucking it clean once again, and eased it back inside Aubrey, loving the way Aubrey gripped the finger inside herself, her head lolling back and forth on the pillow as she shuddered, moaning with each stroke of the digit.

Those moans grew louder when Stacie slipped a second finger into Aubrey, and began massaging the fingers along the inside her body, twisting and spreading them, purring outright at Aubrey's throaty growls of pleasure.

"God, Stace..." Aubrey shuddered, and did what Stacie had hoped she would do – she released Stacie's hair and raised her hands over her head to grip the headboard, opening herself. Stacie ran her free hand over Aubrey's breasts, her tongue still gently sliding up and down along her clit until Aubrey cried out, her legs kicking slightly, her insides gripping the fingers still buried inside her.

Aubrey relaxed with a deep sigh, and Stacie slid off the bed, slipping on bare feet over to her suitcase. Stacie could feel her own wetness in her center and her breathing was quick and light and excited, her mind blank of everything but the other thing she had planned. Stacie knew this might be one step too far – and she had never actually done this herself but with the opportunity in hand, she could not combat the desire.

Digging quickly into her suitcase for something tucked in amongst some nightshirts, Stacie eased out the harness, slipping into it and turning back toward the bed, her towel now bulging out slightly with the attached toy.

Aubrey still lay, splayed and breathing fast, in the middle of the bed, her eyes closed, her nakedness glistening with a faint sheen of sweat, her hands still limply against the headboard. Stacie crept back over to the bed and dropped her towel, crawling back between Aubrey's legs but this time moving up over her.

Stacie was hurrying somewhat, knowing that she would die a little inside if Aubrey didn't allow this, but also knowing that once she got this toy inside her, it was unlikely that Aubrey would complain. The first time an ex-lover had used it on Stacie, she had nearly passed out. It was curved and ridged in all the right places, a deep lavender color, both beautiful and sensual without seeming overly male.

Stacie mounted her, trying not to shiver at the feeling of Aubrey's thighs brushing her hips, and felt the toy brush against Aubrey's skin.

That opened Aubrey's eyes, and she looked up at Stacie in surprise, their eyes meeting. Aubrey didn't seem to notice yet that Stacie was otherwise naked like her, or notice what Stacie was wearing.

Aubrey sighed as Stacie paused, her eyes searching Stacie's as she smiled weakly. "That was..." She murmured, but she broke off, biting her lip, as the head of the toy grazed her slit and Stacie gently rocked her hips, letting the head rub up and down very lightly.

Aubrey shivered, finally glancing down – and her eyes went as wide as they could go, her face paling slightly and her body tensing.

"It's okay," Stacie whispered to her, "I could tell you loved it – you'll love this even more." Stacie eased forward, the head parting Aubrey's slick lips, pushing down toward her opening. Stacie held herself up with one hand as she used the other to tilt Aubrey's face back up, staring down into her eyes, wanting her to keep focused on that rather than having another woman naked on top of her.

"Stacie," she murmured uncertainly.

Stacie didn't give her the chance to over-think. Her hips eased forward and the head slid inside Aubrey.

Aubrey gasped loudly, arching up and grabbing Stacie's supporting arm with one hand in reflex. Stacie resisted the urge to push deep, knowing that she could pleasure her with this the way the real thing could not. Instead, Stacie swirled her hips, letting the soft, ridged toy stretch and rub Aubrey's opening, even letting it pop out once or twice and re-penetrating her, remembering how that used to drive herself wild.

Aubrey tried to speak several times, little broken bits of Stacie's name or wordless little cries, her breathing accelerating as Stacie rocked the toy back and forth just inside her.

"Just say yes, Aubrey," Stacie whispered, leaning down closer to her, bringing Aubrey's eyes back to her own. "Just let me help," Stacie said, reminding her, bringing her mind back to their "arrangement", a safe place for Aubrey's thoughts to avoid the confusion that Stacie knew was otherwise plaguing them. Stacie's own confusion was largely gone. She had realized how she felt when she had seen Aubrey's eyes watching Stacie pleasure her again.

Aubrey bit her lip, her back arching in little waves as her brain fought her body. "Stacie..."

Stacie slid the toy out of her and filled her free hand with one soft, round breast, squeezing just enough to get her to arch higher, Stacie's thumb swirling on the nipple, and then she slid back in, letting the head of the toy glide in and out with little pumping motions of her hips.

Aubrey whimpered at the touch on her breast, and then cried out softly at Stacie's entry. "Oh, god, Stace...yes, god, please..."

That was all Stacie was waiting for. She reached down, gripped Aubrey's hip, and pulsed her way deep inside the older woman, moving slowly and gently, little thrusts matched by longer outward movements. Every ounce of Stacie's self-control went into not burying it all at once, but even as she nudged her way deeper into Aubrey's body, she heard a soft, slick noise as the friction with Aubrey's wetness increased. Aubrey cried out, arching up higher than ever, throwing her head back.

"Oh my god," she gasped breathlessly, and then slumped back into the bed, relaxing and reaching back up to grip the headboard, opening her legs wide. The tightness eased slightly and Stacie pushed deep into Aubrey's body, finally melding their hips together, shuddering at the stimulation of the nub of the toy teasing Stacie's own center as she savored Aubrey's long, throaty cry of pleasure.

Stacie began long, slow, smooth strokes in and out, not really used to the hip movements but rapidly learning as she saw what made Aubrey moan, what made her gasp, and what kind of thrusts drew soft, breathy cries from her throat. Aubrey's eyes were tightly closed, her head rolling around freely, her body rocking with Stacie's thrusting.

"Yes, yes," she moaned.

"Yes," Stacie moaned back involuntarily, shuddering again at the friction against her own wet center. Stacie realized too late her error – she had not gotten herself off in days, anticipating this trip, and now it was going to be all she could do to hold back. Not that it mattered. At this point, Stacie couldn't have stopped even if she wanted to.

The bed was rocking beneath then, Stacie's hips grazing the silk of Aubrey's thighs. One of Aubrey's hands was gripping the headboard as Stacie worked atop her, and the other gripped the sheets of the bed in a fist, twisting and tugging at the fine linens.

Stacie could feel sweat trickling down her back. She was gasping for breath as she pumped into Aubrey beneath her, her eyes drinking in the sight of her heaving, writhing form beneath her body. Stacie could feel Aubrey starting to shake, knowing she was close, and accelerated, whimpering with the effort of not coming, but Stacie couldn't look away or distract herself – Aubrey was just too beautiful and Stacie had to see her.

"Oh god!" Aubrey cried. "Oh god, Stace, don't stop, it's so good..."

Stacie whimpered again – Aubrey using that form of her name was not helping her hold back.

"Oh...oh...oh yes...yes deeper..." Aubrey's voice kept getting higher.

Stacie gasped as Aubrey actually started to urge her on, thrusting deeper in response. Stacie could feel Aubrey's hips jerk against her own with every impact.

"Oh! Oh, Stace..." Aubrey writhed, crying out, obviously close, but oddly, Stacie noticed her clench her teeth slightly. What was she doing? "Stace, my god, my darling, please..."

Stacie moaned, high-pitched and desperate at that new endearment, her feelings crashing in on her, and her thrusts started to become unsteady. "Aubrey, don't..." Stacie gasped. Her heart was racing so fast she thought it was going to explode.

Then all of Stacie's previous efforts became insufficient as she felt silky warm skin on her ass – and sank deeper into Aubrey. Stacie missed a breath and slammed deep, writhing as she realized Aubrey had wrapped her legs around her.

Aubrey let out a low, throaty groan, her hips grinding up into Stacie, causing bolts of electricity to shimmer up and down Stacie's spine from her clit to her brain.

Oh, god, Stacie thought desperately, knowing she couldn't survive Aubrey's legs around her. Stacie couldn't take it...if Aubrey kept them there she wouldn't be able to hold out...

Stacie's thrusts were becoming jerky as her hips twisted, trying to avoid the sweet friction that was driving her insane. She gasped as Aubrey's legs tightened. "God," Stacie whimpered. "Aubrey, I can't...I can't hold it if you..."

"Oh god, Stace, please, please don't stop." Aubrey cried out even louder as her hands came up to grip Stacie's shoulders, and then Stacie's back, Aubrey's body arching up like a drawn bow.

Stacie cried out helplessly, feeling her own orgasm rushing unstoppably toward her, all her long months of wanting to come with Aubrey, to come because of Aubrey, blazing in her thoughts. Stacie's hips went into overdrive, her eyes staring down at Aubrey's wide green stare, drunk on her pleasure and her beauty, Aubrey's taste still on her lips, filling her brain, and the vision of Aubrey's nakedness under her propelling her irrecoverably toward an orgasm that might be more than Stacie could bear.

Then Aubrey seemed to choke up, growling low in her throat. Her hands gripped Stacie's back, and her legs tightened around Stacie as her muscles locked, the bed frantically squeaking under them as their bodies bucked together, the wet slick sounds of the toy squirming inside Aubrey filling their ears. They moaned again and again, as if in harmony, answering each other's ecstasy – until Aubrey's body arched up higher still and went rigid as her breathing stopped. As she did, her soft breasts brushed Stacie's.

That was enough for Stacie. She cried out Aubrey's name, lunging against her to maximize the contact, and going into spasms that seemed to fire every nerve in her body and every neuron in her brain, her body jerking and thrashing, her skin lit up with the heat of Aubrey under her. Stacie could dimly hear Aubrey crying out as well, her nails digging painfully into Stacie's shoulder blades, their bodies plastered together as her legs, still tightly wrapped around Stacie's hips, jerked wildly out of control. Stacie could even feel Aubrey's center pulsating and quivering right up the length of the toy buried inside her. Aubrey's spasms were so strong that she carried Stacie's orgasm along with hers. Stacie buried her face in Aubrey's neck, actually sobbing with pleasure, the smell of Aubrey's skin, the feel of it against her face, Aubrey's own sounds in her ear elongating her orgasm far beyond her normal limits.

After several more hard spasms and short cries from Aubrey combined with gasping moans from Stacie, Aubrey finally went limp, allowing Stacie to collapse on top of her, out of breath and with her mind totally blank.

Stacie didn't have a clock, but she's sure it was literally an eternity before she raised her head. Every inch of her body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. Stacie had never come like that. That was all she could think. Never. It wasn't Stacie, either – it was because of Aubrey.

Stacie's arms rested on the bed on either side of Aubrey, the blonde's ribs brushing them with each deep, slow breath. Aubrey's hands were in the small of Stacie's back, soft and smooth, while her legs had slid down around Stacie's thighs.

Stacie looked down at her face. Aubrey looked peaceful and dazed. Her eyes were closed, her mouth soft and just slightly open in that way of hers. Her hair was a mess around her head, fanned over the pillow and stuck to her neck and shoulders, all dewed with the sweat that glistened on them both.

Those eyes opened very slowly, dreamily, and they stared at each other from only a few inches apart. Stacie marveled that she had ever thought those brilliant green eyes were cold – they were so warm, so bright as she looked up at Stacie.

Stacie raised one lead-weight arm to brush the hair very gently back from Aubrey's face, and after a moment, Aubrey did the same for Stacie.

"Hi there," Stacie murmured, lost in the green of her eyes, Stacie's thoughts drifting.

"Hi," Aubrey murmured back, somewhat hoarsely.

Stacie waited then for her to unwind her legs and arms from around Stacie, and for things to go back the way they had before – but they didn't. Finally, thinking Aubrey must be getting uncomfortable, Stacie started to pull away. Instantly, Aubrey's legs tightened again, and her hands clutched Stacie.

"Don't go," Aubrey whispered.

Stacie's eyes widened, staring down into Aubrey's, which she now realized were also wide and round, and surprisingly vulnerable. Suddenly, Stacie knew what had to happen now. Taking an infinitely long minute to move, Stacie slowly brought her lips to meet Aubrey's. Aubrey's lips parted immediately, warm and soft, and for the very first time, incredibly enough, Aubrey and Stacie kissed.

When their mouths finally parted – they were still short on breath, so it probably wasn't all that long a kiss – Aubrey sighed, still holding the brunette close.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aubrey asked softly.

Stacie stared down at her, a thousand different responses running through her head, from "well, you might have killed me" to "I wanted to, but I was afraid" and even "how the hell should I know, boss". Then Stacie caught the sparkle in her eyes. Her loving eyes.

Stacie couldn't help but grin. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Stacie's calm, powerful, intimidating, cold-eyed lawyer burst out in giggles. Stacie followed suit, burying her face in Aubrey's neck again as they laughed together, before Stacie raised her head again to look into Aubrey's eyes.

Then Stacie felt very warm, soft lips trailing down her neck, and Aubrey's hands sliding up her back, and Stacie shuddered deeply. "Ohh," Stacie moaned into her neck. "Be careful; I'm not sure I can control myself if you do that."

"Your point being?" Aubrey murmured, her hands sliding into Stacie's hair to pull her head up. Those gorgeous green eyes were wide and warm.

"Well, I just thought I should mention it," Stacie murmured back, nibbling Aubrey's lower lip.

Aubrey's legs tightened. "Shut up and love me, Stace," she whispered in Stacie's ear.

Stacie drew in her breath sharply. "Only if you promise to do the same," she replied into Aubrey's ear, nibbling it.

Aubrey raised Stacie's head again by the hair. "Agreed," she said, biting her lip. Her green eyes glistened.

Stacie could feel hers burning too. "It's a deal, then."


End file.
